A Ruined House At The End Of The Road
by Kream45
Summary: Naruto wants to join a new fighting club in Konoha, but accidentaly joins the wrong one. The one he chose is… not exactly a fighting club… and not exactly what anyone would want to join... assuming you're not a complete freak. Things get really weird, really fast.
1. Initiation

"Naruto you faggot, come over here!" Naruto heard someone calling him, so he opened his window.

"What the fuck do you want, Choji?" he asked, "It's 4 fucking AM."

"Naruto, if you don't get your clothes on and come down here in one minute, I will tell everyone that you're a faggot." Choji stated and smirked.

"Okay, but you are aware that it's not true, right?"

"If I tell everyone, they will believe me."

"Why would they believe you?"

"Because I'm fat."

Naruto then jumped out of the window and put his clothes on in mid-air.

"I can't argue with that." He said, "You won, now tell me, what do you want from me?"

"They just opened a new fighting club two blocks away from here." Choji said and pointed his finger down the road.

"So what?"

"You remember Billy?"

"Billy the Small Dick? That guy who was known for fisting every female in Konoha back when we were kids?"

"Yes."

"The one that leaved the village at the age of 11 and ventured to the country of Kekistan?"

"Yup, the same one."

"Has he returned?"

"Not only has he returned, he's the one to form that new fighting club! They say he has learned the ancient fighting style of Drilling Fist back in Kekistan."

"What does it do?"

"You literally drill your opponent's anus with your fist till they die."

"Sounds neat, let's go." Naruto decided.

They went down the street and after a few moments, Choji tripped over a rock.

"FUCK!" he said, "My foot is all sore!"

"Well, if you weren't so clumsy, you wouldn't have tripped like a total faggot."

"Fuck you. Well, guess I'll go home and patch myself up." Choji got up, he could barely stand on both his legs.

"What about the fighting club?" Naruto asked.

"You can go by yourself. Go down the street, and take left, then it's just straight ahead." Choji showed him.

"Alright fatty, thanks for the directions. Oh, by the way, you're lame and gay."

"You too, and in addition to that, you also take big ones up your ass."

"Certainly not as big as those elephant dicks you like to get stuffed with."

They laughed for a minute and then Choji went home.

"Well, now what did he say? Go down the road, take right, then right again, then go down the stairs and then take a shit and then straight ahead?" Naruto couldn't remember what Choji said, "Well, I better not screw this up."

He went down the road, took right, then right again, went down the stairs to a lower part of the village, and then took a shit on the road.

"Damn you, Choji!" He said to himself, "Why did he tell me to take a shit? That fat pile of feces."

Then he went straight ahead and saw a ruined house.

"Well, that's gotta be it." He said and entered.

As soon as he placed his foot on the floor, some guy grabbed him and proceeded to take off his pants.

"You think you can steal from me?!" the guy shouted, "Who sent you?! I'll show you, you piece of shit! I'm gonna penetrate that ass of yours till you tell me the truth!"

"DaFUQ?!" Naruto screamed, "Leave me alone, you FAGGOT!"

The guy stopped and let Naruto go.

"You're not a cop?" he asked.

"NOO?!"

"Well, I thought… nevermind."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Morgan, Morgan Freeman. And you… ?"

"Name's Naruto. Where's Billy? Where is anyone?" Naruto asked.

"Who?"

"Billy the Small Dick, of course! Don't try to fool me!"

"Billy the Small… aaah, I get it!" Morgan laughed, "You got lost, kid! This is not his dojo!"

"Then where the fuck am I?"

"Well, this ruined building is all that is left from the once-known rape club. I'm the only one left here."

"Scuse me, what club?"

"RAPE club, son. This building used to be the place of meeting of all rapists in Konoha."

"Wow, no wonder this place got destroyed." Naruto chuckled.

"You may laugh, but back in the day, we were a force to be reckoned with." Morgan said, "We knew all the secret rape techniques, we knew every way to increase one's dick size, we also knew how to enlarge your balls."

"Sounds retarded." Naruto said.

"Really? And what is not retarded to you?"

"Umm, like… oh, I know. Billy's secret fighting style, the style of Drilling Fist."

"Pfft, pathetic." Morgan cackled, "That's the basic rape technique. Everyone knew it back in the day, and it wasn't really anything special."

"… really?" Naruto got intrigued.

"Yes. The purpose of Drilling Fist is to drill one's anus so hard, that they die. But it turned out to be not as effective as, say, the style of Clapping Balls."

"What does it do?"

"You use your ninjutsu to enlarge your balls, and then you jump on your victim and fuck them in the ass. You need to do it very hard, so that your balls clapping against their ass will eventually kill them."

"Woahh…" Naruto got realle excited. Seeing that, Morgan Freeman thought for a second and then suggested something.

"I can teach you that, in addition to many other rape techniques. Including your silly little Drilling Fist style, if you want. But..."

"But what?" Naruto asked.

"You need to join the rape club. And I don't just accept anyone."

"What do I need to do?"

Morgan thought for a moment. "I will teach you the style of Drilling Fist. Then you will use it on one of your friends."

"Sounds… pretty difficult. I don't even have a girlfriend."

"That's the point. You need to do this without their consent."

"Wait, that would be…" Naruto stopped in the middle of the sentence to realize something terrible.

"… rape." Morgan finished for him, "This is the rape club after all."

Naruto didn't know what to do. He could leave this place and never return, but then he wouldn't learn any of those sick techniques."

"… I will do it." He said after a short silent moment.

"Did you decide who you're going to use the Drilling Fist on?" Morgan Freeman asked.

"I have a friend. Her house is just next to mine."

"What is she like?"

"Her hair is pink, and she's got a gr8 ass."

"Sounds like you're already drilling her in your imagination…" Morgan laughed, "… go now. Go and drill-fist her. You don't have to kill her."

"Alright, here I go!" Naruto ran out, but immediately stopped, "Wait, you didn't teach me how to use the Drilling Fist."

"You literally drill your victim's ass with your fist until they die, or in this case, until they pass out."

"Really?! No jutsu involved, no special training, no taijutsu experience?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yup, you just fist your victim. That's it."

Naruto sighed, but ran to Sakura's house anyway.

"Sakura, you better have cleaned your ass tonight... Cuz I'm about to DRILL!"

 **To be continued…**


	2. Terrible Truth

Naruto entered Sakura's house and sneaked his way upstairs to her room. He opened the door, but the gases inside his stomach decided to come out, and he farted so loud, and so fucking stinky, that he woke up Sakura.

"Who's there?" she asked, "Dad, is that you again? I told you I don't want to hear any of your stories from Vietnam."

It was pretty dark, so she didn't notice Naruto. He decided to take advantage of that.

"It's me, your father." He said, trying to imitate Sakura's dad's voice, "I came here to tell you one of my Vietnam stories, but I swear it's a good one."

"Daad… I told you I don't want to hear any of this…" Sakura yawned and sat on her bed, her eyes still drowsy.

"Please listen, it's very cool." Naruto said, "So, I was in Vietnam, and there were many african-american people there."

"Yeah…" Sakura was still yawning with closed eyes.

"And one of those black guys has saved me from an explosion."

"Really…?"

"Yes… the… Vietnamese people have put a timebomb inside my ass when I was sleeping."

"Oh my God… sounds terrible." Sakura lied on her bed sideways, holding her knees up to her belly.

Naruto sat on the bed and put his hand on Sakura's asscheeks.

"And that one black guy, God bless his soul, has put the bomb out of my ass, and ate it, to save everyone."

"Poor black guy…" Sakura murmured.

Naruto put his hand down Sakura's pants.

"Yes, he sacrificed himself, and thanks to him, your daddy is alive." Naruto said, while applying lotion all over Sakura's asshole.

"Dad, stop touching me…"

"Do you know how he took that bomb out of my ass?"

"I really don't…"

"He did it like THIS!"

And then Naruto put his fist up Sakura's ass and started drilling her.

"DAD!" Sakura screamed, but Naruto covered her head with a pillow. He proceeded to fist her, and when her ass got tomato-red, he took the pillow off Sakura's head and fiercefully put his dick into her mouth. He facefucked her for ten seconds and then came inside her throat. Then he jumped out of the window, before she could do anything.

 **5 minutes later…**

"Morgan! I'm back!" he yelled at him as he entered the house.

"That's good…" Morgan replied, "How was your drilling?"

"I drilled her ass for like 5 minutes, and then came into her mouth."

"Sounds… rapelicios." Morgan stated, "What else?"

"Her anus was so clean! She must have get herself an enema or something!"

"Good for you, Naruto." Morgan said and sat on his chair, "You're now officialy a member of the rape club, boy."

"So… what do we do now?"

Morgan lit his cigarette and suddenly, it got really cold.

"I will show you… the true nature of rape."

"Huh?"

And then Morgan formed a small black hole in his hands that sucked them both inside. Naruto travelled through a long, dark tunnel, and then he suddenly hit the ground hard.

"My ass!" he screamed and started massaging his ass. Then he got up and saw THIS. "DAFUQ IS THIS?"

He was in some big fucking cave, and there was a giant octopus-like creature in the middle.

"This… is Ktulhu." Morgan started explaining, "Also known as the Lord of Rape, The Ultimate Ass Annihilator, and Analus Maximus, although that's a less used name."

"What the fuck is this?!" Naruto shouted.

"He's the ancient god of rape. He's been in slumber for ten thousand years."

"And where are we?"

"In a cave under an ocean. In this part of the world, there are often earthquakes and tsunamis occurring, due to Ktulhu's snoring."

"So nobody knows about it?!"

"Nobody lives in this part of world. Besides, this is not a common knowledge."

Naruto looked high up, to take a closer look at Ktulhu. The cave was so big, that Naruto couldn't even see the top of that monster.

"What… would have happened… if this monster somehow awakes?"

Morgan inhaled his cigarette. "Everyone on this planet would get raped till they die, and then, the entire universe would be destroyed."

Naruto gulped. "Why are you showing me this?"

"I have found a way to awaken him. And I need your help with that." Morgan claimed.

Naruto looked at him in shock.

"… What?"

"This is our destiny." Morgan stated, "The whole purpose of the rape club is to find a way to awaken Ktulhu and become his loyal servants."

"Are you crazy?!" Naruto screamed after a short pause, "You want to awaken THAT?!" he pointed at Ktulhu. Morgan was still looking Naruto in the eyes. "I'm not gonna have it roam around the world raping everyone!"

Morgan looked at him aggressively and said in a lower tone: "You've already chose your path, when you joined the rape club. You have no right to refuse."

"I joined your stupid club, because I thought I would rape my friends from time to time and that would be fun, but I don't want this monster to destroy the world! Shit, I'd rather not want to ever know about its existence!"

Naruto was all shaking. Ktulhu's presence was strongly fucking him up.

"That's it for you?" Morgan asked, "A little rape here and there?" he continued, "You think this is all shits and giggles?!" he shouted at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't think of anything that would help him get out of this situation. He didn't know how to teleport, and he was feeling drowsy, he felt like he could faint any minute.

"Get me out of here." He said, but his words didn't carry any force with them, "Just… get me out of here!"

Morgan freeman chuckled, and the chuckle turned into a maniacal laugh. "You're not getting anywhere, boy! You refused to serve Ktulhu, and you've seen too much for someone who's not willing to help the cause. This is your end."

And then Morgan summoned a few tentacles to rape Naruto. Naruto was trying to defend himself, but in the end, he was grabbed and his ass was filled with a tentacle. However, the tentacle managed to only do three thrusts in Naruto's asshole, before he ripped it in half with his rasengan. He looked at Morgan – he found a way out!

He attacked Morgan, but he evaded the attack easily. Yet, Naruto managed to grab his cigarette. Before Morgan noticed it, Naruto ate it. Morgan shouted in fury and jumped to kill Naruto, but he was teleported back to the ruined house at the end of the road.

It took him a minute to catch his breath.

"This fucker will come back for sure…" he thought, "He seemed infuriated when I stole his cigarette, so I guess he didn't have any more of those on him. Though I don't think this will stop him for long…"

Naruto then realized something terrible. "Holy shit! He said he had found a way to awaken Ktulhu!"

It was already morning. People were walking down the streets, doing every day shopping and stuff.

Naruto ran to the Hokage's office.

"Granny Tsunade! I need to tell you something!" he shouted.

"I'm sure that can wait." Tsunade replied, "I've got an important matter over here."

Naruto stepped forward and then, he saw Sakura crying, her mom hugging her, and her dad being held by the city guards.

"Oh shit…." Naruto thought, just when Sakura looked at him.

"Naruto…? What are you doing here, you idiot?" she said with tears in her eyes.

If Naruto didn't shit on the road back then in the first chapter, he would have shat himself at this moment.

"Sakura, your dad is not responsible for fisting your anus, it's someone else."

"And who told you about it?" Tsunade asked.

Everyone: Tsunade, Sakura's family, Shizune and her stupid pig, have pointed their eyes at Naruto, who would have shat a ton of shit at this moment, if he hadn't shat in the first chapter.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Some weird shit, idk

„Well, I can explain." Naruto started.

"I think it's Naruto who fisted Sakura, not her dad." Shizune said.

"It might be true..." Tsunade added.

"Naruto, if it was you, you will DIE!" Sakura claimed.

"If you admit that it was you, your punishment won't be as bad as it would be." Tsunade said.

Naruto thought for a moment.

"And what would happen to Sakura's dad if he's to be claimed guilty?" he asked.

"Castration, pouring molten lava into his asshole and death by slowly sawing his head off."

"Oh shit."

"Naruto! Please, tell them it wasn't me!" Sakura's dad cried, "Tell them it was you!"

"But I don't want that to happen to me!"

"So it WAS you?!" Sakura screamed.

"Yes. It was me, Sakura. I am the one who fisted you."

"Well, looks like you're free, Sakura's dad, whatever your name is." Tsunade claimed, "As for you Naruto, your punishment will be 24-hour long dick sucking by Sakura, in the middle of the village."

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed.

"Hey now, I thought you said something about molten lava and sawing…" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but that punishment is for incest raping, and your case is rape without incest." Tsunade replied."

"But… that doesn't really sound like a punishment…"

"If you want, I can prepare some molten lava, and…"

"It's alright, I'll take that."

"It's NOT alright!" Sakura's mom shouted, "Tsunade, you whore, what kind of law system is that?"

"It says right here in the Ninja Codex: …" Tsunade took out a giant book and opened it at the page 69, "…If a woman was raped, then if the rapist was her family member, that family member will have his balls chopped off, his ass will be filled with molten lava, and then his head will be slowly sawed off. If not, then the rapist will have his dick sucked by the rape victim for the next 24 hours straight, in the middle of the village, where everybody can see."

"Who wrote this shit?" Sakura asked.

"The Ninja Codex was written by ten legendary Shinobi five hundred years ago. This particular bit was written by the famous Shinobi, Morgan Freeman." Tsunade explained.

"Did you just say Morgan Freeman?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"I have some important news regarding that guy."

"But he's been dead for over four hundred years now."

"Still, I have something to tell you."

"… speak."

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Do you recognize that old ruined house at the end of the road, near the western gate to the city?"

"Yes, if I recall correctly, that was an old rape club, but it was destroyed long ago, and everyone inside was slaughtered."

"Well, what if I told you, that.." Naruto stopped in the middle of the sentence, because SUDDENLY OMG the entire village was being attacked by tentacle monsters.

"Holy SHIT!" they looked through the window, just to see women being raped in every hole, and men being ass raped and suffocated to death at the same time.

Then, out of fucking nowhere, Morgan Freeman appeared on the street.

"It's him! Morgan Freeman!" Naruto shouted and jumped out of the window."

"I can't believe it…" Shizune whispered, "This guy is 500 years old!"

"You know, I think that those tentacle monsters are a bit more concerning." Tsunade replied.

"Hey, but what about that whole fisting incident?" Sakura's dad asked.

"You're free, and you Sakura better prepare for a lot of dick suckage."

"Yeah, as if I'm gonna agree!" Sakura said.

"You don't have a choice, this is the law."

"Fuck the law."

 **Meanwhile, outside…**

"Morgan, you piece of shit!" Naruto shouted at him, "How did you escape that cave?"

"Ktulhu destroyed the cave and took me here with him." Morgan pointed his finger behind Naruto's back. There was a 2 miles tall, giant fucking octopus to the north, spawning hordes of tentacle monsters from its anus.

"Oh, hi Ktulhu!" Naruto waved his hand at Ktulhu. He waved its tentacle back at Naruto. "Wait… WHAT THE FUCK?! You woke him up?!"

"Yeah."

"But.. but…" Naruto said, "You said you needed my help to wake him up!"

"Yeah, but I realized I can do this on my own."

"And how did you do it?"

"I just screamed: 'Wake up, Ktulhu!', and he woke up."

"And that's what you needed my help with?"

"Yeah but you know, my throat hurts when I scream, so I wanted you to scream for me."

"But you did it anyway."

"Well I had to."

"But if I recall correctly, we screamed a lot in the previous chapter, so Ktulhu should have been awaken back then."

"Yeah but we were screaming not loud enough, and I shouted at him like, really fucking loud, my throat is still a bit sore."

"Oh, I'm impressed."

"Thanks boy."

They stood there for a couple of seconds staring at each other, scratching their heads.

"Umm, where were we?" Naruto asked.

"I think you wanted to stop Ktulhu from destroying everything."

"Oh, right. But FIRST! I have to defeat you, since I'm already here."

"But you don't understand, I no longer want to destroy the world, I want to defeat Ktulhu as well."

"Then why did you wake him up?"

"Because I needed to get out of that cave, lol."

"Oh yeah, lol, nevermind."

"I've got a plan to defeat Ktulhu." Morgan said, "First, turn into a woman."

"Okay, like this?" Naruto then used his Sexy no Jutsu to turn into a woman.

"Yeah, just like this."

"Now what?"

Then Morgan whistled with his fingers, and suddenly, Naruto was grabbed by tentacle monsters and raped in every hole. After 5 minutes, the tentacles filled him with semen and dropped him to the ground.

"HA! You idiot, how can one be so naïve?!" Morgan made an evil laugh, "Besides, why didn't you turn back to a man when the monsters grabbed you?"

"It's because…" Naruto coughed out some semen, "It felt so right…"

Morgan got very confused, and right when he was about to say something, Tsunade dropped on him, pinning him down to the ground and destroying him violently.

"Granny Tsunade, thank you!" Naruto said, still in woman form.

"While you were talking to this guy and getting your precious little holes filled with tentacles and their semen, we've analyzed the situation."

"Yeah? What did you find out?" Naruto asked and switched back to his normal twink form.

"We know that Morgan Freeman was able to stay alive for 500 years because he's black."

"Okay, that makes sense, what else?"

"We've also scanned that giant fucking octopus with our magic, and by that I mean that we've looked at it through a telescope I bought from Tesco, and we've discovered its weakness."

"Really?! Wow, what's his weakness?"

"The octopus is vulnerable to… kunais."

"Huh?"

"Just throw a kunai at it and it will die."

"You kidding?"

"No, just watch."

And then tsunade threw a kunai at Ktulhu. When it hit, the ground quaked for a moment and then Ktulhu vanished suddenly. Like, he was there, and now he's gone, bam. Magic. Also, the tentacle monsters disappeared as well.

"Wow, that was fucking anticlimactic." Naruto stated.

"Yes, and your punishment for fisting Sakura is yet to come."

"Really! Yeah! I can't wait!" Naruto jumped with his fist pumping up.

"However, due to the fact that the Ninja Codex was partially written by Morgan Freeman, who now happened to be a member of the rape club, and also almost destroyed the entire world, his entries to the codex will no longer be legally valid."

"Huh?"

"So basically, there are new rules for every rape crime."

"Soo, what is my punishment then?"

 **Later this week…**

"Naruto, it's time for your twentieth rape! Eighty more to go!" Sakura shouted and blasted her way into Naruto's ASS.

"GOD NOOO!" Naruto screamed, as the strapon entered his ass. He was attached to a BDSM sex device in the middle of the village.

Tsunade then came.

"Sakura, I think you need a bigger one." She said.

"But that's the biggest one I could find in the sex shop!" Sakura replied.

"Here: Abracadabra Hocus Pocus!" Tsunade said, and suddenly, Sakura had a real dick.

"Wow, that's so cool!" She said, as she almost destroyed Naruto's asshole.

"Just try not to be too violent, there are still nine more days ahead!"

"Yeah, sure!" she laughed, as she went down to the balls, making Naruto cry.

And that's how it ends. Naruto was being raped every day for 15 days straight, Morgan Freeman was no more, and overall everyone was happy. Yeah.

 **THE END**

I hope this story inspires you to fap today. Goodbye!


End file.
